Toy tracks for trains and other moving vehicles are of course well known, being typically broken down between uses into a series of interconnecting track sections. Often, the track sections are made of metal, which is expensive, or molded plastic, which is often breakable. Also, many of the track and vehicle systems, particularly toy trains, lack realism.
In accordance with this invention, a new form of track is provided which is inexpensive, and may be made of a machined and/or stamped piece of wood or the like for easy manufacture and low cost. Also, by this invention toy trains or other vehicles that roll on the tracks made of sections in accordance with this invention can emit a "clacking" sound which can be quite reminiscent of actual moving railroad trains.